Blood Stained Hands
by Maya Amano
Summary: [ItaSakuSasu] Sakura changed, cold and ruthless, and now, she has a new mission. To eradicate Uchiha Sasuke. But will she do it? Or will she do the opposite?


**Blood Stained Hands**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto '_as much as I want to!_'… Surprisingly I only have a database of jutsus, a kawaii chibified Sasuke pin and my fanfics to go with it. 

**Summary**:_Ita_x_Saku_x_Sasu_ AU – Sometimes _it hurts to love_, _it_ even _hurts to wait_, and _it will hurt_ more when you force _it_ _to disappear_. Why? What will she do when she's ordered to _destroy_ that one person she _loves_ by the one person she _trusts_?

**Author's Notes**: Maya comes in and hollers- "I'M BACCCCKKKK!" It's really been a long time and well, I think I'm back on business, I would especially want to thank koko-sama otherwise known as "loveneko" for successfully doing a wake-up call THUS leaving me wide-eyed and helping me recover from my already miserable writer's block… :ehem:

Heh… this is my 4th try for a fanfic, inspired by a lot of things and well, I'm kinda excited on what could possibly happen for the next few chapters… I'll try to make it longer, since all of this is just a prologue.

* * *

.:Deceitful Mask:.

* * *

_The only thing that mattered to me now is completing my mission._

Five cloaked men stared at the lady in front of them, eyes full of malice. One thing in their mind: finishing this girl would be easy. They were obviously underestimating the opposite sex.

"Please lady, if you value your life, step out of the ring and declare that you surrender" one of them impatiently said.

She bluntly smiled and gripped one of her hands in some sort of impatience.

Eyes opened.

"It would be a pleasure to fight with you"

The adjudicator wearily glanced at both sides and scrutinized one of the men whom the challenger would seem to be fighting with. She turned her attention to the girl and gritted her teeth… Her hand went up and signaled the countdown, glued her eyes at the scene and anticipated the coming assault that would mark the opening of a gruesome bloodbath.

_Tick._

_Tick._

TICK 

"**START**"

_The only purpose I was made for is completing the mission._

A deceitful smile was plastered at her face. Eyes glinted with some sort of content with a curve betraying the sort of mirth that was hidden in its orbs, her right hand slyly reaching for one of her weapons. Without delay, her eyes sparked with delight as she fired a bullet through one's head.

And another one… 

_And another one…_

_And another one…_

_And another one…_

And another one… 

Until there was none.

Her eyes scanned her work and saw that three of them exploded. The other two who seemed to have not noticed her plan oozed with fresh blood, the two corpses slumped lifelessly towards the ground, their eyes wide with shock, their souls corrupted.

_There is nothing more important than that_

'_They die like insects…_'

She scanned the entire area. One was approaching in a doubtful pace expecting that his cloaking techniques were not to be noticed. Her eyes looked upwards, one was observing atop the dome, and she looked behind… One was seen in naked eye, brave enough to try and hurt her. A single hit of realization was brought upon the surface of their mind…

'_Tsch… I forgot that it was their purpose to eliminate me in the first place'_

Smirking, she ducked down just in time and reached for what seemed to be a set of daggers, somersaulted and slit the person's throat. A few seconds and it detonated. It was-

'_A clone_'

Just then, a dozen of needles came unto her view. She cursed silently and put chakra in her legs trying her best to avoid the sudden attack.

'_Three of them might use some teamwork, but obviously they lack that part. Getting them one by one would be the best strategy_'

She summoned her strength and pulled out her whip, reloading a gun would take much time that it'd be risky. She surmised that none will come out... they were observing her.

"You can hide but you can't-"

A kick suddenly caught her off guard, as she was sent to meet with the wall. The crowd cheered with this event, it was starting to _irritate _her.

"Is **that** all you've got missy?"

She knows that she lost a point by not feeling **his** presence… _but Missy!_ Her opponent seemed to tease her. Her hands failed to do what it was told, it seemed that a bone was disjoint. She gritted her teeth and put her left hand to her arm and did what was unexpected.

This is just all part of the plan 

She fixed. It.

_Crack._

It adjusted itself into its supposed joints.

Ignoring the sudden rush of pain, she stood up once more, head slightly bleeding. She glared at the _idiot_ in front of her. Hysterical harangue next to her slight yet imperially pissed form.

"You irritate me… Get yourself a decent grave so I could bury you alive…"

She hissed silently, her hand carefully brushing off the dirt from her clothes.

The masked man wasted no time in letting her recover and lunged right to her. He then performed 5 more bunshins and attacked her in all directions. Eyes focused. Blue chakra enveloped her and surrounded her hands. Just then, she took hold of the shoulder of one clone and performed the slightest touch with a bit of exploding chakra and it zoomed towards the wall. _POOF_ Then, she leaned down and performed a roundhouse kick, leaning down once more to evade another kick.

"_Fuck you bitch_"

Kick

Punch

Duck

Kick

Somersault

"DIE _bastard_"

She lunged forward and performed the same technique her opponent was using against her.

'_Three would be enough to keep me alive_'

Six kunais appeared suddenly and pursued after another clone. It evaded yet she wasn't about to let it get away. She used her whip and stripped the clone to pieces. Just then another one gave a kick and she was hurled to the side, a hand then shot down and she got back up easily, just to fall back down with another clone's attack.

Two other black haired girls jumped back to the scene and used intricate hand-to-hand combat and targeted fatal points immobilizing the enemy little by little.

Irritated, the real enemy appeared and sent a few shots towards one of the clones that evaded it easily. The real white clad Nin appeared in front of the enemy and carefully asphyxiated him, paralyzing all senses momentarily

The other three clones _POOFED_ and disappeared from her site.

CROWD CHEERED 

Then, green suddenly erupted from her hands and touched to sore parts from her body, healing it entirely… a few seconds later, it ended with a sudden snap.

She looked around once more and remarked that _supposedly_ there were only two left, the other was completely ignorant of what was happening… It seemed he was the leader of the group. The other was-

'_Wait… where's the other one_'

Too late.

In a matter of moments, her hand got caught in chains, _perfect stealth,_ she tried to free it but it seemed that it won't budge. The other person seemed to chuckle as he flashed her a look of malevolence. She formed a quick theory.

'_These people practiced teamwork after all…'_

The other person started attacking her - flailing whips hard enough to cause her much pain. The other had enough pleasure holding both her hands down.

All I have to do is execute it 

Scream.

She tried to free and thought of another way…

Whip

_Anger from her eyes_

Laugh.

'_I should be able to perform another jutsu when they stop… They'd be tired too_'

They thought that pain would eventually kill her and that this would lead her to surrender. Yet they shouldn't have played with her this much, she was used to pain and many near to death experiences, why the hell would she lose this time?

SCREAM. And finish it 

The whipping stopped…

"You know…"

Another whip was given to her and the crowd cheered so much, enjoying the butchery that her _persecutors _were giving her.

"It could've been much easier for us and for you if you surrender, whipping takes a lot of effort too you know"

He whipped again and grabbed a hold of her black hair.

_She bit her lower lip_ to prevent herself from screaming 

She noticed the more screams she cry out the more obsessed they seemed to be. Not a chance was given to her since the enemy seemed to be restless in whatever he was doing. She had to _suffer_ at least a little right?

The clock ticked, as her hands seemed to form sets of seals, her white dress coated with dry blood. It was being ripped to pieces. She smirked, in a sudden, a puff black smoke enveloped the area, and she disappeared and took an opportunity to create a holy incision from that foolish mortal who held her in chains.

Unfortunately, that person expected this event, and carefully performed another clone…

"What the-"

"Too late bastard"

Blood sprayed on her face, coating her delicate hair.

'_But… sometimes'_

A swift kick sent her stumbling backwards into the vicinity while the acrid blend of both dust and blood swept through the air giving the unwanted scent of death. She crouched, one arm uselessly dangling as if it was broken. Her eyes carved ghastly, barely discernible of the hidden sadistic desires within. This event clearly reminded her of _him_. And why she's become like this.

_Even if one's life would be sacrificed_

It was terrible

The constant clapping irritated her as she thought of a plan to win the battle. It was a simple strategy. Standing up with a bit of effort, she managed to hold her edge as she spit out some blood and never bothered to wipe it off her face.

'_I can't fail this… and I won't ever fail… Now that he's the only one standing-'_

**FLASH**

"Find him"

Nod.

"I will"

**FLASH**

'_I will find you… I will'_

"Is this all?" She mumbled in sharp breath. With the calculations completed, a tactic was made. A plan will be executed

"_SHI…_ I can see your death… You doubt yourself. I can see that you're going to die. "

Eyes twitched.

"Woman, what you say is true but that will not happen"

_Eien hashi!_

"You twitched, you're scared to die. The way you move your hand and grip it tightly lets me know that you're scared of me. And now you're going to attack me because you can see, and you know that what I'm saying is right?" She smirked.

_KAI!_

"_Shut_ up"

"And now you're getting annoyed, your knees move signalling me that you're about to lunge towards me. You're sweating… you can't deside and you're confused"

Mouth opened but was cut off.

"And you're about to ask me why I know what you're thinking" Lifeless green eyes gleamed with the inscrutability of some sort of malice. She knows she has the advantage now – Hands carefully healed her wounds as her words distracted her opponent.

Eyes focused in his orbs.

"The moment you looked at me, and focused your eyes on my own, I saw your soul. You are now under my spell. I know how you'll try to kill me… I know that you'll fail. And the moment you realize your mistakes, it will be too late"

A clearly discernable sadistic smile carved her ghastly face. Insane eyes opened and forcefully crashed itself with the small fragments of fire.

Using her left arm as a shield in blocking the swift thrust of knuckles gave her opponent the upper hand yet she managed to counter it with only two things: a hand, a knife.

The extent of the force needed to smash her to bits was concentrated on her left arm coming in contact with some bones that easily cracked yet not a painful gesture left a trace on her masked face. _'In only five minutes'_

_Even if that life was to be me_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** – A delegate of the Konohagakure, the most respected lady in her time, the most innocent, the most loveable, the most delicate, the most vulnerable, the most successful, the most greatest, the most richest, the most luckiest person ever born in the whole history of the world, the most contented person, the nicest, the most HAPPIEST person… PERFECT _Not_… When everybody thinks they know everything about this young refined lady, when everybody thinks they wanted to have a life like hers, they created a big mistake. Because she's a -spoilers- 

**Uchiha Itachi** – One of the most successful money-making machines ever produced by the country of Konohagakure, the successor to the Uchiha fortune, the envied brother figure of Haruno Sakura, rumored to be idolized by half a million fan clubs worldwide, a respected figure of justice and peace, and belongs to the genius-race of the country… All of these are -spoilers-

**Uchiha Sasuke** – The prized brother of Uchiha Itachi, a close friend of Haruno Sakura and the known rival of the famed Uzumaki Naruto who was reported missing after the incident. Was assassinated on March 29th and was given a peaceful burial on April 4th. Was then -spoilers-

**Uzumaki Naruto** – Reported missing since his rival's death. Thought to have committed suicide but the body was not found neither was any trace of his existence. Because of this, public declared that he's missing yet the time that passed was too long to overlook therefore he was declared dead. -spoilers-

Lies… 

Lies…

**LIES!**

Other character bios will be updated in the comming epis-

_Shi_ death -_eien hashi kai_ eternal edge release


End file.
